


Good Things Happens To Good People:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: McDart Series: Stories Of Love Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Showers, Slash, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, Danny, & Freddie have a special moment between them, Are they official?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is a part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Freddie Hart/Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: McDart Series: Stories Of Love Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133018
Kudos: 5





	Good Things Happens To Good People:

*Summary: Steve, Danny, & Freddie have a special moment between them, Are they official?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is a part of my series!!!!*

It was a beautiful breezy night in Hawaii, Three Men were sharing the bed, & they were just relaxing. Commander Steve McGarrett was feeling happy, cause for the first time, He wasn’t alone, & has built a life his lovers, “I love you so much, You know that, Right ?”, Steve asked, He wants them to know that they made his life better. After the crazy sex that they had, Commander Freddie Hart, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams looked at him, like he was crazy. Freddie was the first one to speak, & the blond seal played with his nipple, as he said this.

“We know that you love us, Steve, Baby, You are worth it, & very important to us too”, & he proceeded to torture the nipple, that he was playing with. While, The Blond Detective was having a bit of fun of his own. He skimmed his body, & began to work on his cock, & balls. Steve panted, & shivered in response, as the sensation was overtaking him, & he came all over his belly. 

The Loudmouth Detective said, “How did I get so fuck lucky finding two men, who are like Gods ?”, Freddie not stopping torturing the other side of the brunette’s body, said this, “Good things happen to good people, Danno”. He leans over, & french kisses the shorter man, & they turned their attention on their lover, as they went through the second round of sex. Steve came for a second time, & Danny, & Freddie lets him catch his breath, Before resuming their fun. The **_Five-O Commander_** got up, & encouraged his lovers to join him.

The Three Men were going for broke, as they were doing anal, Pants, & Groans were heard in the room. Then, They denied each other their orgasms, & controlled them too. As a result, They had multiple ones, & they were spent by the time that they were done. Danny, & Freddie decided to make Steve their toy, cause he listened to them at work, & he was getting his reward. Steve shivered, as Danny was licking, & biting the nipple that was closer to him.

The Former Blond Seal was encouraging the brunette to cum again, Just by the dirty talk that he was saying. Steve gushed out a lot from his cock this time, & the two men were praising him for his control. As soon as they changed the sheets, & showered, They forego the pajamas, & cuddled closer, & hugged each other, As they fell asleep holding each other on that peaceful night.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
